


The Realest, Strongest, Furiest, One

by muselesswriter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts of the Past - Freeform, Humor, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Other, Period-Typical Homophobia, Recovery, friends fooling everyone, mini alternative universe, more tags will be added, not so based on the series or the books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselesswriter/pseuds/muselesswriter
Summary: Cassia Baratheon, the youngest to three brothers, was held hostage in the Red Keep by no one other than the King, Joffrey himself, she prayed for salvation and it came to her in the shape of a knight that was dear to her long gone brother, and therefore her journey begins as Mrs. Cassia Tyrell.
Relationships: Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Loras Tyrell & Margaery Tyrell, Loras Tyrell & Original Character(s), Margaery Tyrell & Original Character(s), Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. A Blessed Reunion

_“To the groom and the wonderful bride”_ cheers were followed as well as glasses being held up in the sky, among them belonged to her and her new husband's, who would’ve thought she would marry her dead brother’s lover one day to save him from a terrible mismatch with the Queen Mother? 

The complications of being born into nobility in Westeros, she glanced at her husband, Ser Loras Tyrell who was drinking himself into numbness, she hated the idea of marrying him, she truly did, but at the same time, marrying the Tyrell gave her hope, the hope of leaving this damned hell hole, everyone was dancing and enjoying their time, while she sat on her bridal throne and watched, this wedding wasn’t about her as much as about keeping an appearance and announcing an alliance between the Baratheons and the Tyrells, an alliance by marriage is the strongest kind, hard to get out of.

And as she proved herself to the Lannisters, she was rewarded with a husband who desired her brother more than he’ll ever desire her, just to keep a grip on both, she wasn't complaining though, it was either this or stay alerted all the time, not knowing when the Lannisters would get bored of her and demand her head just like they did with her passed fiance and the love of her life, this isn't right, the wedding isn’t right, the groom isn’t right, nothing is right.

After five glasses of wine time seemed to pass quite fast, one moment she was receiving congratulations from Lords and Ladies from all over the kingdoms who sought the throne's approval, and the next it was night time and her very disturbing nephew was standing with a glass of wine and demanding everyone’s attention, and when a king demands attention he gets it, even if he was a fool king.

_“As much as we love to stay with the groom and the bride to celebrate their union, I fear that it’s time to let them perform their duties, in a holy wedding ceremony”_ it didn’t hit her first, but a moment later she glanced at the Knight of Flower who was swallowing thickly, she knew this ceremony would be nothing but complete torture and part of her suspected it’s what Joffrey wanted _“My love”_ Margaery stood up and looked at the golden fool _“I don’t wish to interlude or step out of my place but if I may suggest… tonight is a special night for my brother and your aunt, I believe they’d prefer to enjoy it without the prying eyes of everyone, as a woman I would prefer those intimate moments to remain intimate”_ she smiled ever so sweetly.

Both Cassia and Loras were praying for the new gods and the old ones that Joffrey would see sense in her request, otherwise, they’re doomed, the King thought for a moment, but once he looked at his betrothed’s face she knew he’d do anything to please her, he shifted his attention to Cassia and Loras, “ _Is this what you truly wish?”_ Cassia shared a look with her husband, knowing that if she seems too excited about it then her evil nephew would deny it.

_“Personally I would enjoy the intimacy with my bride but whatever your grace decide, I’d be honored to comply”_ Loras said, finally setting his glass of wine aside, too concentrated, too anxious, too alerted, the King looked at his beautiful bride to be then nodded _“then as my betrothed requested, you may go enjoy yourselves”_ and with that everyone was dismissed, Loras gulped and took Cassia's hand, the two of them walked among the people, everyone’s eyes were on them.

Once they were in the room, her husband dismissed the servants and it was the two of them alone, locking the door, he nervously picked a glass and filled it with wine, she sat on the bed's edge and watched him chug it immediately and pour himself another, he slowly began walking towards her, he sat beside her and waited for a reaction from the woman which never happened _“so… now what?”_ He mumbled, his eyes were anywhere, never at her, she sighed _“seven hells Loras! Would you get a hold of yourself?”_ she whispered.

The knight frowned as she told him that, it was indeed an awkward situation, if Renly sees him now he’d laugh _“are we-“_ , _“no”_ she interrupted _“do you want-“_ , _“gods, no!”_ he interrupted, the two of them sighed, she took his glass of wine and took a sip _“if we’re doing this we’re doing it right”_ the dirty-blond nodded in agreement _“we should set_ _rules_ ” she agreed. 

_“The first rule, no one can ever know about us, to them, we are perfectly married, we are happy together but not too happy or else my joke of a nephew will destroy us”_ she whispered _“second, we may lay with whoever as long as we don’t get caught nor get pregnant”_ the knight added and she nodded _“we always spend the night in our bed”_ then the two of them went quiet.

_“This used to be his room”_ Loras whispered, she turned to look at him _“he used to sleep on the left side of the bed, his favorite thing about it was the window, he could see everyone but no one could see him, he-“_ Loras held back his tears _“used to make me stand in front of the window and hold his hand, he said it’s the closest thing we’d ever have to hold hands in public, you know? I think Joffrey knew that... that’s why he assigned this room to us, to mess with me”_ he whispered, she didn’t notice at first, it was his room indeed, if she looked closely she could see his marks everywhere.

_“Do you want to sleep on the left side?_ ” He shook his head no _“can I ask you for a favor? It’s stupid and embarrassing, and you can feel free to deny me”_ she frowned a little _“what is_ _it_?” The golden rose remained quiet for a moment _“would it be alright if you hold me? Just for tonight? I promise I’d never ask of you again! But you smell like him, and I just- I want to feel him one last time”_ he avoided looking at her, but she studied his face, saw the grief which never left the knight, nor her if she's being honest _“I’m not him, I wish I was, but I’m not”_ she quietly replied _“I know! I- you know what? I’m sorry please forget I said anything!”_ she commanded _“let me finish”_

The knight looked at her, finally _“I’m not him, I know I’m not, and I’ll never be, he was a true blessing, and I know we had our differences in the past, we barely tolerated each other, but if holding you at night means you could feel him then I would do it gladly, he loved you, more than anything, and I’d be damned if I deny my brother's lover any comfort, one of us should have it”_ she gave him a little smile, seeing the tears in his eyes she got up and knelt in front of him, taking his hands into hers _“he loved you, and I loved him, and we both lost him so together we mourn the dead, yours and mine”_

she felt his hands gently squeezing hers _“now come, I need your help, start taking off your clothes and rocking the bed, tonight is the performance of our lives”_ she smiled and the man did as told, he stood up and so did she, both facing a different side _“don’t look”_ she warned _“don’t look either”_ he scoffed, and within minutes the clothes were on the ground, they threw them everywhere, otherwise, they’d think they might’ve undressed themselves, this has to look perfect, what a shame such a beautiful dress was laying on the ground _“can we turn now?”_ Loras asked _“no! You keep looking there until we’re under covers”_ she simply replied _“what if they’d ask for details in the morrow? Shouldn’t we at least see each other?”_ It made sense, knowing her nephew he might ask then check with the maidens and the squires _“fine, turn around”_

The two of them looked at each other, examining each other's bodies, Loras was everything she'd imagined when she was younger, fit and even prettier with his clothes off, that of course before she met the love of her life, she understood why her brother was fond of him, a true beauty, the man wasn’t looking at her, she'd never seen him this shy and quiet before _“Loras! You’re the one who suggested we look!”_ she shout-whispered, causing him to slightly jump _“I know! I know! It’s just- you’re my best friend’s fiancée and my lover’s sister”_ he explained, she sighed _“okay, fine, I’ll go then, your body is okay, there’s a hint of abs so that’s good, you’re average, you have a scar on your abdomen and a birthmark on your left thigh"_

_“Average?”_ Loras asked offended _“average? How dare you! I’m at least seven inches! That’s way above average!”_ she shrugged _“my fiancé was bigger”_ He opened his mouth in disbelief _“alright then missy! Your breast is barely bigger than an apple and your ass is flatter than the earth!”_ He attempted to offend her as well but she giggled, he frowned _“what?”_ she smirked _“made ya look”_ , “ _so… am I bigger or not?_ ” He frowned even more “ _shut up and start rocking the bed”_

The knight did as he’s told while she faked the loudest moans to ever be heard, and made sure to mimic the sound of meat smashing, the two counted for half an hour, thirty was good, and when they were done, they both laid down on the bed, Cassia on the left side and Loras on her right, that night she hugged him as the both of them fell asleep.

She must admit it was nice, to speak of Renly without the word traitor being followed to his name, without someone ridiculing him, or speaking of his homosexuality, it was nice to speak of him with someone knew him as well as she did.

**\-----------------------**

She woke up to her bastard King and his future wife, staring at them, she was the first to wake up and see his sight, sleepily, she shook Loras awake, the knight grumbled but she shook him again until he opened his eyes, it took him a moment to process _“your Grace-_ “ the drowsy knight mumbled, and sat up immediately, she hid under the covers.

_“Ser Loras, I hope yesterday was as interesting as I heard”_ the King began, the knight swallowed thickly _“and what is it that you heard, your Grace?”_ The other smirked _“that the two of you were loud and wild”_ the King replied _“we apologize for causing any disturbing my king”_ the knight said as respectful as he could be _“not at all Lord Tyrell, my only concern was to see for your well-being, will we be expecting you today?”_ The knight looked at his wife then at the false king _“if it’s not too much to ask, but the misses and I spoke of it yesterday and we prefer to enjoy each other’s company, we’re newly wedded and yesterday was quite tiring for the two of us, that of course if you allow it”_ the bastard king nodded _“then be it, but I shall expect you to join us before the weekends, a reunion of Tyrell and Baratheon must always be celebrated”_

The Knight of flowers nodded “ _of course your Grace, we shall be seen quite soon!”_ the king nodded, it was hard to tell if he’s planning something wicked or simply unimpressed, she was worried anyways, the King got up and left the two alone, Loras groaned and laid down, he wasn’t happy, he must’ve hated how the warmth of his bed was taken and now it would take him time to find the perfect spot again, she only guessed that because he spent the night shifting, he woke you up and least five times, he didn’t mean to, it just happened.

She laid down as well, staring at the roof, she truly hoped that she wouldn’t have to stay a day longer in King’s Landing after the Royal Wedding, she was uncertain of how much of Joffrey she could handle before jumping out of the window to her doom.

_“What are we going to do now? We must show them that we’re a good match, what do people do after their wedding night?”_ Loras mumbled with his eyes closed, he rubbed his forehead in circles, stressed, probably from the heart attack that’s Joffrey’s presence, _“Braiden used to say... after our wedding night, we’d spend at least two days in our room, ignore all of our responsibilities, then we’ll go out, everywhere, show each other off”_ she whispered, shifting to face the Knight, Braiden was her fiance, the love of her life that was brutally murdered by the orders of Cersei Lannister, the one who grew up with her, Renly and Loras, the one who died attempting her rescue.

_“Make them three, I’d use the break from the pretentious world out there”_ Loras shifted to look at her, they were both still naked from last night, luckily, otherwise the King would’ve suspected something _“I wouldn’t mind four even”_ she smiled, he chuckled _“let’s not get greedy, three days in bed, and three days in the field, a tourney will happen by the end of this week, I must practice and you must be there to cheer for me I suppose”_

She nodded, of course, she'd be there, the more time they spend together during this time the more believable their marriage would be, besides, she always enjoyed watching Loras Tyrell in practice, she loved his technic, he’d usually hurt his opponent enough to make him fall but never to harm him badly, he knew what he was doing _“you’ll give me_ _your favor this time?”_ she asked, Loras’s never given her a rose before, for two reasons; the roses were meant to be for her deceased brother, it’s a secret way of communication, wherever Renly sits, the girl near him gets the rose, and out of respect for Braiden.

_“Red roses were his favorite, should I chose something else for you?”_ she shook your head no “ _we honor his memory by the simplest gestures_ ” she sighed, honor his memory, her own brother, how could he be gone this young? He had so many dreams, he would’ve done so many good things in this world, but life always takes the good people, when Renly died her security and family died with him, she was never that close with Stannis and Robert, losing the eldest didn’t scar her as much as losing Renly did, she loved the three, she truly did, but one was the there for her, one she shared all of her memories with, while the other two built walls higher than the great wall in the north.

Cassia closed her eyes and enjoyed the few minutes of silence, so calm, no need to pretend or fake anything, by the time she opened them the sky was dark, maybe she was tired, after all, she frowned, sitting up slowly, Loras was sitting by the window eating grapes, his body wrapped in a silk robe, he didn’t pay her any attention, and she didn’t mind, she got out of the bed and wore her own gifted robe tightly around her body, she picked a glass and filled it with wine then walked to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

The knight’s eyes were focused on the city underneath, oh how he wished to trade all the lights in the world for a day in the sun, with the light of his life, she watched out of the window quietly, as she sipped from her wine, once the glass was empty Cassia sat beside him, and then she noticed, the red nose and the sad eyes, her Lord husband was crying, or still is, she noticed a tear dropping every now and then, she pouted and moved, kneeling in front of him _“what is it?”_ she whispered softly.

He shook his head, not wanting to speak of it _“Loras… I know we have our differences and I’m well aware that we’re not fond of each other, but you are the only person I can speak with freely, and you may have Margaery but I have no one, so please don’t deny me of being your friend, of being there, of being someone you can speak with freely”_ she said softly and reached for his hand, he gave her the faintest squeeze there is _“the last time I was with him, we had a fight, he begged to have me but I denied him, I denied him my presence because I was idiotically jealous! Now that I think of it, I spent most of my time with him being jealous of someone that might steal him away, until the Stranger stole him from me, I should’ve enjoyed him more”_

She watched his sad eyes as he spoke, she knew what it’s like to lose a lover, she knew how much her brother loved him and she's aware of how he wished to be with him every second _“the last time I saw him, he was telling me about that ugly ring he bought for an expensive price, he said it was priceless, it might be ugly but it’ll outlive him, I told him the ring is ugly and he’s stupid, he told me you said the same thing”_ she spoke softly, for the two of them to listen and no one else _“he’s always mentioned how similar we are,_ _he mocked me for it”_ Loras admitted, she nodded _“he teased me about how I’m you in a skirt, I tell him it’s because he loves me so much that he wishes his lover to be like me”_

_“I usually just tell him to fuck off”_ Loras smiled slightly, she reached for his face and brushed away his tears _“if he sees us now he’d laugh”_ Cassia commented and Loras agreed _“he’d say the stupidest shit, I swear, I bet that he’s laughing at us now! Married and weeping about him”_ she laughed “ _it wasn’t hard to make him laugh”_ raven-haired added, he agreed _“would you like a hug?”_ The knight thought for a moment and nodded, and within seconds her arms were wrapped around him.

**\-----------------------**

_“I want Stannis’s head, will you ever forgive me if I killed him?”_ Loras asked after a moment, she was now sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder, both of them gazing out of the window _“as long as the daughter of his isn’t harmed, I mind not, he must pay for his crime, all of them should pay, Joffrey, Cersei, and Stannis”_ she replied “ _he’s your last_ _living brother”_ she nodded _“Stannis hasn’t been a brother of mine for a while, ever since he broke Renly’s heart”_

Loras looked at her understandingly “ _he told me about it once or twice”_ she breathed, taken back to the memories, seeing a young sobbing Renly who’s locked himself into his room for days because his older brother screamed about how disgusting he was and how he should spare the family the humiliation and take the black, and when he noticed the way he looked at the Tyrell boy back then, he stopped visiting and made sure that Renly knew it was because of him, she remembers Renly was beyond hurt, how she had to stay with him for days, how it made him shy away from taking any move, how it was hard for Loras to have him opening up for him.

She weren’t sure if Renly ever told him of how bad things truly were between the two of them or how hard it was for him to open his heart and accept who he was, her brother wasn’t big on sharing his weaknesses, if it wasn’t for her walking on him in that vulnerable state he probably would’ve said nothing, and if it wasn’t for her mistakenly walking on him and Loras he would’ve kept it a secret, he kept the two of you apart, only sharing when he had no other choice, Loras told her about Renly’s last encounter with Stannis, how he was proud to tell him of his marriage to Margaery Tyrell as if to rub it in his face but Cassia knew better, even after all these years, Renly wanted his brother’s approval and affection.


	2. A Happy Couple

The three days passed like a breeze, they spent most of it in bed, getting as much sleep as they could, Loras enjoyed the laziness, and she enjoyed not seeing anyone’s face, but sadly, all good things must come to an end.

Cassia had her golden gown on, decorated with beautiful black leaves all over it, two broaches to represent each house, her hair was made in a Tyrells manner, half up and half down her shoulder, a glowing bride, she thought, Loras was wearing his house’s colors proudly, the Tyrells were big fans of fanciness, while Cassia’s family cared more about the comfortableness and the humbleness of it, or so she’d noticed in her mother’s gowns, and her father’s attires.

She held her husband’s arm and the two of them walked downstairs to join the others in breakfast, the table was filled with food of all kinds, she noticed her seat being switched from the end of the table to the spot beside Loras, Cassia didn’t mind though, it was good to be recognized again, the two of them sat among the Tyrells and Joffrey joined soon enough, all of them started to eat.

_“It’s good to see you finally out of your love cave, for a moment we suspected you had forgotten about the real world”_ the King started, she remained quiet, it was easier to let Loras do most of the talking, he was better at faking respect and affection _“we… enjoyed each other’s company but I’m aware that I promised you a win in the upcoming tournament and I’d never break a promise”_ the knight gained a smirk from the King, she busied herself with the delicious yogurt in front of her.

_“And you, my dearest aunt? How did you find your husband?”_ She swallowed thickly _“I’m thankful for the match my King”_ she said humbly, which was true, she’s thankful for being with an old friend _“very well, see? I told you of how I’ll find you the perfect suitor and who’s better than Ser Loras Tyrell? And to think that you wept for a lord of some small castle! Now you’re married to the warden of the Reach! And after the royal wedding, you shall take Tommen to Storm’s End and help him settle into his rightful position as the Lord of the castle! Us Baratheons must make an appearance again”_ she bit her tongue _“of course”_ she smiled politely, oh she would be going to Storm’s end but she will be raising hell instead of helping the child.

_“He’s too young to rule such a castle”_ Lady Olenna marked _“my traitor uncle was younger when he ruled, if a fag like him can manage to run the castle then I’m sure Tommen will be fine”_ now it was Loras who’s biting his tongue _“Our newest Lady Tyrell, why don’t you join me in the gardens after breakfast? I’d love to catch up with you! Perhaps give me some marital advice as well?”_ Lady Margaery said, directing the question at the raven-haired woman, she frowned _“I- I promised my husband I’d cheer for him at his practice_ _today”_ the woman smiled, hoping it's enough of an excuse _“I’m sure my brother wouldn’t mind? After all, he has the rest of his life to spend with you while I only have a number of days before you head to Storm’s end and then High Garden!”_ The future Queen eyed her brother, he nodded _“it’s alright beloved, you can go, I know you’ll be cheering for me anywhere, and it’s only a practice”_

For whatever reason Loras had pushed her towards his sister, she didn’t like it, not that she didn’t love Margaery or anything, but a lot had happened since the last time the two met, and she wasn't sure if she was an ally anymore, she hated how this place made her lose trust in even the closest people.

Cassia nodded _“if that’s what you wish, husband”_ she could feel Loras’s grunting internally from the manner which she said husband with, but she didn’t really care, changing plans was a very frightening thing for the woman lately, the rest of breakfast was quite normal, no one said anything remarkable, Lady Olenna had her eyes on the former Baratheon, inspecting her, waiting for her to slip or detect a lie in her words, while Joffrey filled his seat as if he’s the greatest person ever, he was nothing but a grand shit though, she had never hated a child before the way she hated him, she thanked the Seven when Renly told her that he may not be Robert’s, she also felt the saddest, Cassia loved Myrcella and Tommen as if they were her own.

But Joffrey, ever since he was little, he’s been nothing but entitled, and now that he’s a King, it only became worse, Margaery would whisper something into her betrothed’s ears every now and then, gaining a smile from the other, Cassia wondered how could she tolerate him, she wondered how far that woman would go for the throne? Mace, however, he was the one speaking to Loras, unsure of what about, but the man seemed happy, Mace’s never been anything but nice to Cassia and her brother for as long as she knew him.

**____________________________**

When it was over, Lady Margaery wrapped her arm around hers, and the two women walked through the gardens, the gardens were the only place that Cassia enjoyed in the Keep, it made her feel as if she was still a girl who traveled with her older brother to High Garden, she tried to enjoy it _“Cassia, you haven’t spoken to me ever since you learned about my marriage to your nephew, have I done something to offend you?”_ the future Queen started, The newly wedded looked to her side, new flowers were blossoming, and the scent was so beautiful, too beautiful for a place like this _“I wasn’t sure if my company is wanted, your Grace, after all... I'm the sister of the traitors”_ she replied ever so emotionlessly.

_“That’s nonsense! You and I grew up together, you are what I consider a friend, yet you are distant!”_ the woman argued, Cassia miss her friendship indeed, but this woman called her brother a traitor even though he was her friend too _“it’s all about survival, it always has been, sadly we are no children anymore, and my survival counts on keeping my head low and keeping my mouth shut”_ she commented, gaining a frown from the other _“it’s all about survival but that does not mean we forget those who we care about, such as yourself” the Queen sighed_ _“and I know you hate this place with all of your guts, I remember my late husband, spending his days and nights trying to get you out of this damned castle, and I remember High Garden was a preferred location of yours”_

She didn’t have to spell it out, Cassia understood what she meant, it was her way of honoring your brother’s wishes, this marriage was her idea, to rescue the Baratheon woman and her brother _“is the crown worth being with his Grace?”_ Cassia asked in a whisper, the Lady of High Garden shrugged _“I want to be the Queen, and Joffrey wants someone who_ _makes him feel like a god”_ she sighed _“I would love it if you took care of my brother the same way I looked after yours, knowing his situation, and his position-”_ she _interrupted “you needn’t, Loras was raised among us, he was dear to my brother and I’d do nothing but honor him, house Baratheon doesn’t betray his friends”_ , “and nor does _the Tyrell”_ she added.

**____________________________**

Cassia spent the rest of the day with Lady Margaery and Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell, the three of them gossiped about marriage, how lucky Cassia was to be matched with Ser Loras Tyrell and how unfortunate lady Sansa was for marrying the imp, and how Margaery is excited about her crown, and his Grace but that wasn’t a big concern of hers, The newest Tyrell noticed that her husband was nowhere to be found, he had told her that he will find her once the training is over but he didn’t, she grew concerned, but Margaery insisted it was probably nothing, she was right or so she thought, he probably went to rest.

It would be time for dinner, yet there was no sign of Loras, Cassia excused herself to go to her chamber, she opened the door and saw her husband busy with another, she closed the door immediately, he didn’t notice until the other pushed him off, Loras looked at his wife cluelessly, but the other was frightened at her sight, swallowing thickly, a horrified look on his eyes, Cassia's was an angry one _“what’s your name lad?”_ she said demandingly while she shot a glare in his direction “ _Olyvar Frey my Lady”_ the man replied, his blue eyes focused on hers, suddenly, it was as if only the two of them were in the room and Loras didn’t exist _“get dressed Olyvar, I’d like to have a word with my husband_ , _in private”_ the blond nodded and immediately gathered his clothes _“dress properly please”_ even though she was polite but every word felt like a dagger being shot in their direction.

After being properly dressed the squire reached for the door but the woman stopped him _“oh and Olyvar, if you so thought about opening your mouth and telling about this, I’ll have your tongue cut and shoved up your arse”_ she smiled so sweetly then moved out of his way, the man ran as fast as he could, she folded her arms at Loras, he breathed _“you frightened him_ ” she raised an eyebrow at him _“as he should be! Are you out of your mind Loras? What if someone walked on you? This is so reckless! And so immature! you could've at least locked the door!”_ she whispered angrily as she moved closer to the naked man on their bed, he groaned _“no one would walk in! I was careful! And I was just having some fun, you said you wouldn’t deny me that!”_

Cassia looked at him in disbelief “ _and I wouldn’t deny it! Once we are out of the lions’ den! Is a little fun really worth risking both of our necks?”_ he sighed _“I apologize, I was_ _lonely and he was showing interest! The man basically threw himself at me_ ” he defended _“then find me! Or your sister! By the Seven go talk to anyone or pick a hobby to fill your time like... knitting! This is a dangerous game Loras and neither of us is prepared to play!”_ she said again, angrier _“not that kind of lonely”_ he mumbled and looked down _“It was stupid I’m aware but I needed a distraction and he was there, I apologize but I needed that, I needed to shut my mind for five fucking minutes”_

She frowned, sitting beside him, she placed your hand on his _“I’m aware of how hard this is for you, but Loras, we’re so close to leaving this hell hole and we can’t ruin that, we might never have another chance”_ her tone softened, he nodded “ _I know, I’m sorry”_ she sighed, he was obviously hurt, and he understood the woman's concerns _“do you trust_ _that man? Olyvar Frey?”_ she must admit, seeing his bluish puppy eyes and how broken he is made her heartache, the woman had her fair share of distractions before, he looked at her confused, she gave him the _‘don’t make me change my mind’_ look, he nodded _“he’s my squire, of a noble family, he came on to me even though it’s a dangerous game as you said, we both have so much to lose, I suppose I can trust him a little”_ the wife nodded _“get dressed, let’s supper, we’ll discuss that later”_

**____________________________**

Within minutes the knight was dressed in clean clothes and ready to go, the two of them held hands and headed to the dining table, the thing about dinner is that everyone was there, Tywin, Tyrion, Cersei, Tommen, Myrcella, the Tyrells, Lady Stark, even damned Jaime Lannister, he was there! Margaery was the first to notice Cassia's annoyance, _“sister_ _is it all well?”_ she asked, she glanced at the quiet knight beside her and nodded _“it’s all well dear, my beloved had me worried earlier in favor of a nap"_ the raven woman lied for obvious reasons _“Loras how could you?”_ Margaery said in disbelief _“I was tired, I didn’t mean to-”_ the curl-haired man protested _“you’ve been barely married for four days, boy you better not upset your wife this soon!”_ Lady Olenna added.

_“It wasn’t intended!”_ he defended again but to no avail _“men! They would go through all the troubles to be appealing to magnificent women such as the former lady Baratheon and once they have the woman they stop putting the effort”_ Lady Olenna spoke, leaving the knight speechless _“boy you better not upset her or else!”_ she warned _“tomorrow_ _you’ll spare your time, take your beautiful wife to the city and spend every moment with her! And dear”_ she turned to look at Cassia _“if this boy ever bothers you with so little such as a look, you tell me”_ Loras was beyond embarrassed but his wife, it was hard to keep her laughs to herself but she managed.

_“Ser Loras it would be for the best if you do not upset my aunt again, I’d never put your sister second and I expect the same treatment from you to my aunt, and Lady Olenna even though I agree with everything you said, however, my aunt will always be the lady of Storm’s end, never a former, the people shall always remember her contribution to the family’s dynasty”_ Joffrey added, too bad that wasn't his words when he threatened to throw his aunt in the dungeons, she could feel Loras’s glares on her, she didn’t care though, he had it coming and if he’s going to have fun she might as well have fun too.

_“I apologize, I promise no offend was meant, and I shall take time tomorrow to make it up to you my dear wife, I’d be honored to company you to whatever activity you choose”_ he said despitefully, she smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek _“no need love, I promised Lady Margaery to accompany her to the city, she’s not as familiar with the streets as I, you can make it up to me with a big trophy from the tournament to decorate our chamber"_ she felt her leg being kicked underneath the table.

**____________________________**

After the dinner the married couple headed to their room, closing the door behind _“You! I hate you!”_ Loras whispered dramatically, Cassia rolled her eyes _“oh come on! There’s_ _no harm in a little fun!”_ she grinned, changing into your nightgown, he looked the other way as you did _“that was humiliating! And frustrating! And - My grandmother hates me! Did you hear how she spoke to me? Addressing me as Boy all the time! I'm a respected Knight and an Heir to the richest area in Westeros!"_ he groaned and jumped on the bed, staring at the ceiling above _“as humiliating as walking to your newly wedded husband with a blond whore between his arms?”_ she raised a brow, undoing her hair, she was relieved as it fell upon her shoulders _“I thought you were okay with that?”_ the woman nodded _“I’m, you would’ve preferred I tell them truly why my face looked the way it was looking?”_ he looked at her with a slightly confused frown “ _you mean to tell me that you humiliated me to protect me?”_ she nodded “ _as a matter of fact, you should be thanking me now, I gave you a whole day to play around with your new toy”_

Loras’s eyes shined as he looked at you, now that the dots were connecting _“I thought you were mad at me”_ he mumbled, the raven woman shrugged _“I was, but I’ve done my_ _share of stupidness before you came along if that whore helps you focus better on us then be it, but he shall not be in the room by the time I return or I swear I’ll run to your grandmother”_ she warned, he huffed _“she already hates me as it is”_ Cassia laid down beside him _“I don’t believe it’s you specifically that she hates, it’s all men she despises, but worry not, you love them enough for the two of you”_ he opened his mouth to say something but the words never came out.

Instead, he shoved her in the arm, she laughed and eventually he did too _“you know… it doesn’t mean I stopped loving him_ ” he whispered looking at his wife, she nodded _“I_ _know, I’ve been through that too, everyone griefs differently dear, and if you find the slightest comfort in that… I don’t like him, but sure, if he stops the pain then you go for it, Renly would've wanted you to move on, just be careful, alright? I don’t wish to lose you too”_ she moved closer to him, placing her head on his chest, this was nice, this was something she could feel used to, this was a disaster in waiting.


	3. A Marriage

Tournaments were the pride of every knight, when the knight falls off his horse he dishonors not only himself but his family as well, tournaments were rush and adrenaline floating in the air, Renly hated them, he hated the idea of his lover being hurt, but Cassia loved them, she loved how her lover always stole the light, made a bigger name for himself, the bigger the name the bigger the chance of Robert’s approval, but now, tournaments are nothing but a mere distraction, the Baratheon woman visited Loras in his tent before it started, Olyvar gulped at her sight and immediately left, it was the two of them alone _“would you help me?”_ he said as he put on a small broach on top of his shirt, it would be unseen, underneath his armor but Cassia recognized the broach, it was Renly’s.

She nodded _“tighten up the laces after I wear the pieces”_ he told quietly, and began to put on the pieces of his armors, she wasn't sure whether it’s nervousness or sadness in his voice, the wife helped him anyway “ _you’ll do_ _great_ ” he nodded _“I’m aware, it’s… the first time I do not fight for him_ ” she stood in front of him, took a small rag and cleaned the shining armor, making it shiner _“who said_ _you won’t be fighting for him? You’ll be fighting in my name to make him proud”_ she whispered _“he hated tourneys_ ” Cassia agreed _“he hated seeing you get hurt but he loved_ _seeing you win, and winning is what you shall do”_ she placed a hand on where the broach is hidden, and smiled at him “ _be careful, make him proud, I’ll call for your terrified_ _squire to see if I did it right, other than that I shall see you in the arena”_ she told softly and walked out of the tent, sending Olyvar in.

**_____________________________________________________________**

Cassia took a seat in the front row, Lady Sansa next to her, Margaery and her finance were sitting in the royal section, alongside the Queen Mother and Mace Tyrell, Lady Olenna made it clear that she had no interest in such foolery, Jaime Lannister joined and sat beside the raven-haired, knights rode their horses out of their tents, they were divided into groups and with that, the games began.

_“Lady Tyrell”_ Jaime said, _“Ser Jaime”_ she replied courteously _“are you rooting for your husband?”_ she nodded _“Loras is a splendid rider and has never lost a tourney before, aside_ _from his fighting skills”_ the man scoffed _“how much of skills does he have? Rumors say he’s been stabbing Renly for years and nothing happened, someone else had to stab him for him”_ she wasn't sure of his point, but she knew she should remain calm, even though he just offended her brother, for Loras's sake if not hers _“oh how original of the_ _Kingslayer to disrespect the dead?”_ she mocked _“besides, didn’t my beloved make you fall on your arse at the age of fourteen? And as I heard it took a woman to rescue you from the Starks, so I say your skills are questionable let alone your rights to judge a wonderful knight such as Ser Loras”_

Jaime looked surprised by Lady Tyrell's response, she clapped at the sight of her husband _“I wasn’t aware that stags had poison in them as well”_ he smirked slightly _“and I_ _wasn’t aware that lions were actually sheeps”_ she insulted ever so openly, Loras rode to his wife and handed her a single rose when it was his turn, she took it gratefully, a red rose, to honor Renly's memory _“thank you my love”_ they smiled at each other and then he was gone _“and here I wanted to introduce you to someone”_ Jaime said, both of her eyes were focused on the arena _“I fear I have no interest of your acquaintances”_ she said, paying more attention to her knight on the white horse _“even if it was the woman who_ _shared Renly’s very last moments?”_ Cassia frowned and turned to look at him, Loras must’ve noticed how she shifted her attention because the next thing everyone heard was a crashing of a lance, she turned to look and it was Loras’s armor, scratched and he was struggling to regain control.

The Squires rushed to him to undress him, but he refused, insisting on continuing, Cassia was beyond worried she ignored Jaime’s presence completely, which he didn't appreciate, she stood up in the crowd and cheered for her husband, he saw her, nodding at her direction, then she watched as the knights rode towards each other, this time Loras was focused, this time Loras made the other fall off his horse into the dirt, she cheered the loudest, and it was a win after one for the knight until he was given the trophy, he gifted his victory to the king and his sister, and gifted the trophy to his wife _“my love, come, let’s celebrate”_ he said reaching for her hand but Ser Jaime raced him, he held it first _“she’s in the third floor, she requested to meet you if you’re interested”_ she yanked her hand away from his, Loras’s eyes were glaring at him, The Knight of flowers helped her mount his horse and the two of them rode away.

**_____________________________________________________________**

The two of them were quiet, it was awkward and uncomfortable _“so…”_ Cassia tried to start a dialogue, for a champion, he surely didn’t act like one _“shouldn’t you be celebrating_ _with your friends?”_ , _“I don’t feel like loud noises, and I told my family I’d make it up to you later, so here it is”_ he mumbled with so little interest, then the silence fell upon them again, it was killing Cassia _“what’s wrong?”_ she asked again, Loras shook it off _“why would anything be wrong?”_ he asked, she raised a brow _“have you seen your face?_ _Something is definitely wrong with you_!” she argued, thankfully, the two of them were riding in a field away from the town, no one would hear their conversation.

_“Fine! Why were you speaking to Jaime Lannister? You expressed your annoyance at me for sleeping with someone in private but you were all heart eyes for that- imposter in public?”_ he said annoyedly after she insisted on knowing, she furrowed her brows _“are you serious? You compare the roasting competition with Jaime Lannister to what you are doing? And to think I was defending your stupid ass in front of him and showering you with compliments, you are welcome by the way!”_ she said upset “ _oh right, that’s why he was so holding into you_ _when I came to get you!"_ she rolled her eyes “ _he was telling me of a woman wanting to meet me!”_

_“What woman?”_ he demanded _“I don’t know! A friend of Renly! Seven Hells Loras! Are you serious right now?!”_ she shouted, luckily this place was isolated _“his cock you mean”_ he scoffed _“you know what? Stop the horse!”_ the woman commanded, she took the leash and motioned for the horse to stop, once it did, she dismounted and started walking, Loras followed, dismounting next _“what on earth are you doing woman?”_ he shouted behind her _“Leave me alone”_ she yelled.

“Cassia! Stop and talk to me!” he demanded again, the raven woman growled and turned to look at him _“you are the most immature man-child I’ve ever seen! Do you really think I’ve been mingling with the brother of the woman who murdered the love of my life? With the man who plotted against my brother and wanted his head? With the man who helped imprison me? Is that how low you think of me? Oh, and you compare a conversation which I’m obligated to participate in, to the brothel you started with that whore of yours on my dead brother’s bed which you participated voluntarily? Gods and to think I was defending you and I was worried when you got hurt! Now I wish it was me who made you fall off your horse and break your ribs!”_

_“You are the biggest liar! You told me it was okay to sleep with him! If it comforts you then go for it you said! Yet you hold that against me every time!”_ He shouted back as angry _“I also said don’t disrespect me or doubt my loyalness but you only listen to what you want to listen to!”_ she screamed again, angrier, Loras’s face dropped _“why are you_ _mad at me? You’re not supposed to get mad at me! That’s not how it works!”_ His voice dropped lower, she blinked at him “ _what’s that supposed to mean now?”_ she breathed, too exhausted for the drama.

_“It’s nothing”_ he mumbled softly _“Loras I’m not in the mood so start speaking or I swear I’ll leave you like an idiot and walk to the Red Keep and whine about it to your grandmother!”_ she warned, rubbing her forehead, he took a step further from his wife, as if the biggest realization of all time just hit him _“you’re not him and you’ll never be_ _him”_ he whispered, Cassia watched him confused _“what?”_ she noticed a tear falling from his eyes, just one was enough to make her forget why she was mad in the first place, damnit Cassia! 

She took a step closer to the man who stood there so separated from his surroundings, then placed a hand on his shoulder _“Loras, it’s okay, you can talk to me, what is this_ _really about?”_ she said in the most soothing tone she could, her heart fell for the Knight of Flowers, pitied how sad he seemed “ _you have his hair, his eyes, his smile, his scent,_ _even parts of his personality, but you’re not him”_ she frowned _“I’m aware you’re not him but part of me thinks that… if I close my eyes then perhaps you’d feel like him, and sometimes I forget that the two of you are different people, and I’m aware that we’ll never share a love of any sort but I had hoped to keep the slightest piece of him by my side, but you… you’d walk away from me if I to upset you, he wouldn’t, he’d always find a way to lore me back but you wouldn’t and I keep thinking that if I pretend you’re him then I might have him back but I never do”_

Cassia wasn't sure of how to react, so she did what her instincts told her and slapped the crying one, he frowned _“I’m not him so stop treating me as if I’m!”_ she pulled him between her arms before he could protest _“I’m not him but if you think I’d ever betrayed you or leave you behind then you know nothing Loras Tyrell, he lives in our memories and although we’re different people that doesn’t mean I’ll abandon you, walk away from you so I don’t murder you? Maybe, but that’s all, I love you, you’re my friend and the one who made my brother the happiest, understood?”_ He nodded and you held each other for a moment or two, you wondered how your brother never yelled at Loras before, he can be pretty annoying sometimes, that a single argument shook the man out of his world.

_“Is this the famous Tyrell jealousy I’ve heard so much of?”_ she mumbled to lighten up the mood a little _“the what?”_ He sniffled _“you know, the reason why my brother would sneak into my room and beg me to sleep in my bed because a certain rose kicked him out of his own chamber”_ Loras let out a tiny chuckle _“I suppose”_ she pulled away and looked at him “ _come, let’s go back before we’re missed, we need to have your chest checked out”_

**_____________________________________________________________**

And with that the two of them found their way on the back of the horse, the road was filled with small waves of laughter and little jokes, oh how easy it is for Cassia to forgive, they sneaked into their chamber to avoid questions and closed the door behind, she helped Loras out of the metal, and then out of the fabric, she noticed the broach was still there unharmed, she smiled softly as she touched it _“he surely loved his jewelry”_ the woman marked, Loras agreed _“I couldn’t get much of his things but I wouldn’t mind if you_ _ever wish to wear any of them, I know you have your ring in a necklace and you have more right to be sentimental of Renly than I do”_ she smiled sadly _“I have you, the biggest souvenir from my brother”_

Next, the Baratheon undid his shirt carefully, noticing the big bruise on his lower abdomen, she winced, she reached for it and the knight flinched _“I’ll bring you ice”_ Cassia got up but he reached for her hand _“I believe it’s a bit late for that, let us just sleep and skip tomorrow, I'll be better in no time"_

**_____________________________________________________________**

It was the royal wedding’s day, Cassia and her husband wore the finest clothes, ordered by the Tyrells to be made especially for this occasion, a delightful one, or so it’s told, the two of them marched and greeted the guests, Loras showing off his beautiful wife and she's showering him compliments and support, if Cassia didn’t know any better she would’ve thought that the two of them had a real marriage.

Everything was beautiful and worthy of the occasion, especially the bride, however, the raven one noticed an odd woman standing by herself, she was dressed as a man no silk nor jewelry, a leather top, and a warrior’s skirt, she excused yourself from her husband’s side and walked to her, the closer she got the taller she became _“my lady”_ Cassia curtsied _“I’m no lady”_ she said sharply, The Baratheon woman was taken off guard _“then what shall I call you?”_ , _“Ser Brienne of Tarth”_ she replied, Cassia furrowed her brows _“the_ _name is familiar indeed, are you possibly related to Lord Selwyn Tarth?”_ The female knight nodded _“he’s my father”_ Cassia smiled _“perhaps that’s why the name is familiar, I believe I attended one of your naming days when I was a girl”_

The woman seemed a little less tense about it _“I’m Cassia Tyrell of house Baratheon, you might remember my brother? Renly Baratheon? He was there with me”_ The woman looked at her with a frown, now that the raven one thought of it, she looked less of a woman frowning _“you’re Cassia? King Renly’s sister?”_ she placed a hand on her mouth _“woman if you have a death wish saying his name like that it’s fine with me but don’t you dare drag me with you!”_ she whispered angrily, once she calmed down Cassia removed her hand _“apologies my lady, I didn’t think this through I’m afraid, I’ve been wanting to talk with you in private”_

The Tyrell Lady nodded _“I’m aware, but my husband was suspicious it was a trick of Ser Jaime Lannister to drag me into his bed, I tried to explain that I’m not blonde for that”_ she said sarcastically, gaining the tiniest hint of a laugh _“understandable, you’re married to house Tyrell?”_ Cassia nodded _“Ser Loras Tyrell! Come, let me introduce you, he'd be happy to meet an old ally of my brother”_ she offered but the woman instantly shook her head _“I fear Ser Loras isn’t fond of me, he believes I killed his king, I didn’t! I thought I’d meet you and explain what happened and honor his wishes by taking you home”_ the tall one said, the Lady frowned “ _then please do explain”_

_“We were in his tent when he died, Lady Stark and I, his grace was speaking of which terms to lay for the Starks in return of their daughters and the north, then...”_ she paused _“a_ _shadow came out of nowhere”_ Cassia looked at her _“you mean a man in black?”_ said wondering, she shook her head _“no my Lady I mean a shadow, it appeared from his own and stabbed him in the heart! There was nothing we could do, it was shaped like Stannis Baratheon, he had a red priestess with him, my Lady I'm here to beg your forgiveness for I failed your brother”_ The female knight whispered _“what were your relations with my brother?”_ Cassia asked “ _I’m a member of his rainbow guard”_ The Baratheon bit her bottom lip, processing the information _“you’re a member of the rainbow guards, the King's guards, the one which was on call that night, my brother trusted you with his life, correct?”_ The woman nodded affirmatively.

Cassia slapped her across the face, it was difficult regarding how tall she was but she managed anyways _“he trusted you with his life and the best you come up with is a shadow of Stannis killing him? That’s pretty pathetic! And you dare to speak of his name and ask for forgiveness”_ the crowd's eyes were on the Tyrell Lady, she could feel them “ _my_ _lady- I-“_ Cassia felt Loras’s hand on her right shoulder _“Cassia, what is it?”_ He then noticed the familiar giant figure in front of him, he mumbled her name, immediately charging at her if it wasn’t for his wife and Ser Jaime stopping him, a worse fate than being slapped would've happened _“my lady! Please! Let me fulfill his wish and escort you to_ _safety!”_ The woman pled but Cassia scoffed _“I’m safer here than I’ll ever be with you, come, husband, let us not ruin the special day for the woman who failed my brother”_ she pulled the struggling knight away.

**_____________________________________________________________**

She wasn't sure what happened to the woman knight but she was far away from her, leaning against a wall as Loras paced in front of her, nervous, angry, filled with emotions, he was stressing her out as well _“Seven hells Loras! Stand still!”_ she groaned “ _how can I? She killed him! And she dares to stand in front of us as if it was nothing!”_ He said angrily _“do you seriously believe that this woman who spent her life training to serve my brother killed him? Or was it old lady Catelyn Tully? You and I both know it was Stannis!”_ she said frustratedly _“then why did you slap her?”_ she sighed _“because she failed her mission”_

_“Look, today is your sister’s glorious day, we either cause a bigger scene or enjoy it, for her sake I vouch for the second!”_ The knight stopped pacing and looked at his wife _“we_ _are so close to leaving this place for good! Loras if we leave we can focus on the real villain!”_ she whispered and walked closer, caressing his cheek _“I beg you not to do anything_ _that would endanger that"_ she added, he nodded _“fine, I will not go anywhere near her as long as she does the same”_ the woman thanked him “ _besides, I believe you caught_ _someone’s attention_ ” she eyed the Dornish Prince who had his eyes in their direction for a while now, Loras turned to look at him _“I think he’s looking at you”_ both were correct, he and his wife were quietly invested in the Knight and his Wife.

Cassia had no interest in the prince but she noted that her beloved husband did, so like any other good wife she encouraged him to speak with him, she had heard tales of how he’s wonderful in bed, and perhaps it’ll help to drop that Olyvar Frey out of Loras’s life, the man did nothing wrong but the Tyrell Lady couldn’t help but feel something was wrong about him.

The two of them busied themselves with the guests and the buffet, however, the world stopped after the King’s speech, the roars of the grieving mother filled the building, his death was the worst thing Cassia had ever seen, but part of her couldn’t feel sadness for his loss, the world just lost a psychopath sadist, she instead cheered, but that’s for her and the Mother to know, seeing Cersei in so much pain brought her joy, hence when Cassia was in pain the other grinned and celebrated, and today she showed her teeth instead of the Queen Mother, even if they were hidden by the mask of sorrow, truth be told, she wouldn’t miss the man who imprisoned her, and she prayed for the Stranger for a similar fate for the Queen mother.

The joyful day has turned drastically into a dark one, but at least justice was served, and before Cassia knew it, she and her husband were back into their chamber, one is down, two to go, Cassia thought.

**_____________________________________________________________**

_“Margaery is marrying Tommen”_ Loras informed as they walked through the gardens _“Tommen?”_ his wife said in disbelief _“he’s only a child!”_ he nodded _“a child but a King, and Myrcella is gone to Dorne, the Queen mother must be quite upset”_ she smiled _“it’s the last thing we’d ever want”_ she was glad that the young lioness was separated from her mother, otherwise Cersei would’ve filled her with lies and hate, and Myrcella was anything but cruel like her mother, and Tommen, King Tommen, he’s just a boy, knows nothing of ruling but he had the best heart, which is the best for Margaery's sake.

_“And after the wedding, we’ll see to my sister’s safety and travel to Storm’s end, my brothers are ruling the Reach but we’ll take the Stormlands, you and I, his grace thought it would fit better since we are more familiar with the residents”_ she turned to look at him, her eyes shining with hope _“Storm’s End?”_ He nodded _“may I bring the squire with me if_ _we go? I believe he’s of trust, I got used to his presence”_ she winced _“there are plenty of other whores in Storm’s end for you to pick from, loyal ones”_ the woman stressed on the word loyal _“Olyvar hasn't proven to be anything but loyal”_ she scoffed, for now, she thought _“Loras can’t you see something is fishy about the man? For a starter why would a Frey be so far away from the Twins? How did he know which knight to look for? Why was he assigned to you? Why is he still a squire? He’s definitely older than you!”_

The man scoffed _“a little suspicious aren’t we?”_ Cassia rolled her eyes _“don’t ridicule my concerns! Part of you knows something isn’t right about this”_ he shrugged _“perhaps but_ _I’ve seen nothing so far”_ she sighed _“when you see a snake you don’t wait for it to bite”_ Loras smiled at his wife _“why are you smiling?”_ the woman asked frowning, she is certain that she said nothing delightful _“you’re jealous for me, you don’t wish to share me”_ she furrowed her eyebrows _“how did you get that I’m jealous out of ‘that man is obviously a snake’? I swear you don’t listen, Husband!”_

By now it was obvious, whenever Cassia called Loras her husband she was pretty pissed at him, she saw him laugh _“true, I don’t listen that much, I fear when I listen to people,_ _they talk too much and interfere with my life”_ she pouted _“how did my brother put up with you?”_ he shrugged _“didn’t he rub it in our faces that we are similar?”_ her jaw dropped, how dare he bring that up now? _“Things like that is the reason why I really dislike you sometimes”_ she mumbled under her breath _“I thought it was because you were head over heels for me when we were younger but I denied your love”_ Cassia rolled her eyes _“I had a childish crush that ended the moment I met a real man”_

_“A real man? Braiden once cried because he couldn’t understand the meowing of a cat”_ he mocked _“only a real man shows true emotions”_ the knight frowned _“you once threw me off the chair when I was seven because I was crying from the pain of my broken rib!”_ she shrugged _“you were being dramatic”_ he looked pissed _“I was being dramatic? For breaking a rib? How’s that even fair?”_ she turned to look at him with a shallow smile _“well, life’s unfair husband”_

__


	4. A Betrayal of a Sort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are some accurate quotations from the series written in bold font, other than that feel free to enjoy this lovely mess

Cassia watched her husband drift further in his foolery with the blond serpent, Freys should never be trusted, Robert once told of their story, how they stood in the battle and waited for one of the armies to show signs of victory before helping them, and even though Robert is a drunken fool of a king but he had an insight sometimes, and she always considered some of his words, and Cassia promised, she promised Margaery to have Loras's back, and Renly would rise from his grave and kill her himself if she doesn’t follow with that promise, but on the other hand, Loras was happy, he seemed rested, he focused more on his duty as a knight soon to be the Lord of Storm’s End, it wasn’t all bad.

Her only hope that it wouldn’t end in a complete disaster, it was Margaery’s wedding day, to King Tommen, the King that can be the one the people deserve if taught correctly, he’s the kindest of the three bastards, and you loved him, you loved how innocent and kind he is, even Loras Loved him, he is training as his protege, and Loras swore that he’d give his life to this king if it must, he was one of the few people that weren’t touched by Cersei’s darkness, one of the pure ones.

Cassia glanced at familiar faces in the crowd, the same ones who trembled once in the presence of her brother, however what caught her attention was a certain lion that she haven't seen in a while, she excused herself from her husband’s side and followed the man “ _Ser Lancel!_ ” she shouted after the man, he turned to look at the raven-haired, she blinked few times, his beautiful long blond hair was all gone now, his gleaming green eyes were filled with darkness yet he seemed rested enough, and the clothes, he wore a wool robe that she wasn’t very fond of _“it’s only Lancel now, my lady”_ he bowed his head respectfully _“wh-”_ she paused, frowning slightly at the unfamiliar sight “ _what happened_ _to you Lancel?”_ the man smiled, a comforting one yet it gave her no comfort.

_“My lady, I was lost, young and reckless, I allowed everyone to toy with me, but then I met a man who changed my life, a revolutionary man! Ever since then I found peace”_ she looked surprised and curious _“please do tell!”_ , _“The man is called the High Sparrow, and he taught me of our religion, the faith of the Seven and I’ve seen the light, I learned how wrongly I was treated, the high sparrow opened my eyes, it’s all of those fancy clothes and titles that are ruining us! Once we disannounce them and live a simpler life everything will be alright, oh I wish to take you! I wish for you to meet the High Sparrow and his sparrows, soon to be my brothers! You’d be at peace as well! I remember your pain when you lost your brother and betrothed, they can release you from that pain!”_

__

The woman frowned slightly, the boy seemed a little brainwashed _“wait, you’re dropping your claims? But Lancel it was a matter of time before you became the Lord of Casterly Rock! That’s… odd”_ by odd she meant completely insane, he nodded _“yes, I’ll become a common man of the faith soon, I’ll have brothers and sisters, and a purpose, join me Cassia, you don’t have to play this pathetic mundane game of power anymore”_ she wanted to scream at him, he has brothers, they might be dead but not forgotten, but instead she gave him a polite smile _“I’m afraid I’m too deep into the game, with my husband, Ser Loras Tyrell the new Lord of Storm’s End”_ she glanced at her husband from across the halls, he was too busy sharing jokes with his whore.

Lancel glanced at him as well _“Ser Loras Tyrell? I’m talking to the newest Lady Tyrell?”_ she nodded _“it’s weird when you say it like that”_ he laughed, finally a glimpse of the lad she once knew _“there are rumors about your husband…”_ The Baratheon frowned slightly _“rumors are just rumors dear”_ she lied, but part of her had a feeling that Lancel didn’t buy that _“soledomy is a grand sin, I’d hate to cause you anymore pain”_ she nodded “ _I’m aware, but I assure you I’m keeping a firm eye on him”_ the woman smiled, frightened deep down, _“excuse me Se-”_ she paused _“I mean Lancel, I must go to my husband, I promised I wouldn’t leave his side for too long otherwise he’ll get himself into troubles, you know men!”_ she bowed her head respectfully and he did the same _“of course Lady Tyrell, May we meet again soon”_ she smiled and rushed out of the former knight’s side.

Cassia walked towards Loras and glared at Olyvar to leave, the squire, still frightened by her, disappeared, Loras pouted _“what’s that for?”_ she smiled, acting like nothing is wrong _“you know who I just met? Lancel Lannister”_ the wife whispered _“last time I’ve seen him he was a Ser”_ she nodded _“exactly, soon he’ll be Lancel with no titles, Loras I beg you to cut off your ties to your squire! You’re drawing too much attention to us! And I swear if you ruin our one get away then I’ll feed you your own balls”_ the deer woman whispered into his ears _“fine, I’ll lay low”_ he planted a kiss on her cheek and the two of them blended with the royal crowd.

She never thought that’s how she’d meet Lancelot again, the boy always seemed like a nice one who only wanted to make his family proud, being Kevan’s eldest son, but the man he grew to be is more disturbed, she remembers him being the only Lannister to ever console her for her losses, she remembers returning the favor when his brothers died, she remembers him telling her that if things come to it then he’d become a knight and ask for her hand in marriage when he was younger, she thought it was adorable but looking at him, maybe he was too affected by Robert and Cersei, he kept speaking of how satisfied he is with his new life, maybe he was, maybe she was re just suspicious.

**__________________________**

As predicted, her husband didn’t lay low, as a matter of fact he did the opposite, even Margaery took a notice of that, and each day she heard more horrifying stories about those Sparrows and how fanatics they were about their religion, although she cheered for them when they cut off the cock of that pedophile of a pig, she worried if they would discover her husband, her presence had them off his trail but she lived in constant fear, until that day came, the reason why she’s been terrified and anxious.

Cassia’s husband was arrested by the sparrows and soon the entire family was in the Sept demanding him back, Lady Olenna herself was present, as well as Cersei, King Tommen, Queen Margaery, and of course, Cassia.

**“Are you aware of the rumors concerning you and Renly?”** the man which she suspected to be the High Sparrow that Lancel once told her of spoke **“I don’t pay attention to** **rumors”** her husband replied calmly, he was dirty, his beard grew if she recalls, Loras hated it when he’s anything but clean, she warned him, seven hells she begged him! She had only one week left before they left for Storm's End for good! For crying out loud if he only listened! **“You were said to be despondent when he died”** the dirty man in a worn out wool robe said **“witnesses state that you refused to leave his besides, even as Stannis’ army closed in”** he continued **“he was my friend, he was my king”** Loras replied **“wasn’t Joffrey your king? He was anointed by the Seven, not Renly”**

**“I was wrong to support Renly’s claim, I know that, But I was forgiven by Joffrey, I fought for him at the battle of Blackwater”** her husband explained **“yes, wearing Renly’s** **armor”** the man said with a wicked smile **“why does it matter what I wore?”** she prayed for the Mother’s mercy on both of them, for him to leave, but a feeling told her that will not happen any time soon **“do you deny all the charges against you? Fornication, buggery, blasphemy”** , **“of course I deny them”** Loras answered ridiculing them as he should **“you never lay with Renly Baratheon?”** , **“never”** her eyes were focused on him “ **nor any other man?”** the High Sparrow said again “ **never”** the man’s eyes were focused on Loras as well **“that will be all Ser Loras”**

Loras sat on the empty chair, Cassia reached for his hand and gave him a little squeeze **“Well, I think that’s quite enough of that”** Lady Olenna said getting off her chair “ **the** **Faith calls Queen Margaery forward”** the man interrupted **“you call me forward?”** the Queen said confused **“yes, we have some questions for you”** he said calmly “ **I’m the** **Queen!”** she protested **“yes you are”** he agreed **“and according to the law of the Seven neither Kings or Queens are exempt from testimony at a holy inquest, how do you respond to these charges against your brother?”** Cassia looked confused and so did Loras **“they are lies”** Margaery said confidently “ **all of them?”** she nodded **“all of them”** the man’s smirk grew bigger **“Queen Margaery, in the presence of the gods, do you swear that your brother is innocent of these charges against him to the best of your knowledge?”**

Margaery nodded **“yes, I swear it”** the man nodded **“thank you, your Grace”** the three of them shared a look, then he came, the serpent, the one she’d been warning Loras all about, and in that moment Cassia knew they wouldn’t be leaving any time soon **“do you know this man?”** the High Sparrow asked the whore **“yes. Very well. He is Ser Loras** **Tyrell, one of High Garden’s heirs and Lord to Storm’s end”** he replied, the Baratheon felt her heart racing **“how did you come to meet?”** The High Sparrow asked “ **I squired for him, he took a liking to me, he summoned me to his chamber the first day we met”** she shot a glare towards the man who sat comfortably as he destroyed everything the two have been working for.

Everyone was on their nerves **“and what occurred in his chambers?”** , **“we engaged in intimate relations”** , **“you lay with him?** ” the High Sparrow interrogated **“that night and** **many others”** Olyvar smirked, Loras charged against him but he was caught soon and returned to his place **“Liar! He’s a liar!”** he yelled **“is there anyone else who can support** **your claim?”** it was a set up, everything was planned, he’s never walking out of here **“yes, yes! Queen Margaery. She walked in on us once not long ago, she didn’t seem surprised.”** she swallowed thickly, gods she begged him not to trust this whore! 

**“This testimony is an insult to a great house”** Cersei said boredly **“why should the faith or anyone else take the word of a squire over the heir to High Garden and the Lord of Storm’s End?”** it was an act, Cassia knew she only did it to fool her son **“he has a birthmark, your Grace, quite high on his thigh, wine colored, and roughly the shape of Dorne”** Olyvar replied **“No! Liar!”** sadly he wasn’t, his wife noticed it several times, the man knew what he was doing _ **“** that’s stupid! He could’ve heard me speak of it to any of my maidens”_ his wife gave it a try, maybe, just maybe they’d believe her “ _why would you think that my Lady? Haven’t you walked on us fooling around a few times yourself?”_ of course he’d bring that up, Margaery was done with it.

She motioned for everyone to get up and leave, you did but you were stopped by the Sparrows, she tried to push through **“what are you doing? Let us pass!”** she barked, **“the faith is satisfied there’s enough evidence to bring a formal trial, for Ser Loras, and Queen Margaery”** the Queen looked confused **“what?”** , **“for bearing false witness before the gods is a grave sin as any, my Lady”** his voice hammered through Cassia’s ears **“take her”** he barked **“No!”** The woman struggled **“Tommen!”** she called “ **Tommen!”** the king seemed frozen **“you can’t do this! I’m the Queen”** she fought “ _Tommen do something”_ his aunt whispered but the boy seemed terrified and confused.

**“You can’t do this! I’m the Queen! Tommen! Tommen! I’m your queen! How dare you? Take your hands off me! Tommen!”** the woman’s voice became smaller as she was dragged away, Margaery was gone and so did Loras, Cassia attempted to leave if she walks away then perhaps the Tyrell siblings can be saved, but she was stopped _“not so fast_ _my Lady”_ the Sparrow’s voice echoed in her ears, her heart beating as fast as it could, she felt as if everyone could hear it, she turned to look at him _“you’ve helped deceiving_ _the faith, covered for your husband’s crimes, I fear that’s as guilty as any of them”_ Cassia gulped _“I was only doing my duty as a wife like the faith instructed”_ she mumbled _“and it affected your duties to the faith which comes above”_

_“You’re taking me too?”_ the High Sparrow nodded _“you accept your punishment?”_ she shrugged _“I have nothing to be punished for, and I know a lost fight when I see it, I’d wish to walk to my cell with dignity, please”_ she were immediately escorted by two of the Sparrows, on her way she took a glance of Lancel, her piercing blue eyes met his sparkling green ones, his were apologetic, hers were filled with anger and hatred, the hate in her heart was enough to set this place on fire with everyone in it.

Cassia was shoved into a cell _“Margaery?”_ she shouted once she was by herself, but no one answered “ _Loras_?” she tried again, “ _Cassia_?” she heard a whisper “ _are you here to save us?_ ” she heard the voice, the woman scoffed _“No, I’m here to dig a hole and slap you! Loras I begged you! I warned you! But did you listen?”_ she whispered back angrily _“I know! I know! I’m sorry! Cassia how was I supposed to know this man was here to destroy us?”_ she scoffed again _“maybe from all the times I warned you of him?”_ , _“when I get out of here I’ll fucking slit him into two halves”_ he mumbled _“if”_ she corrected _“what?”_ he asked _“if you get out of here”_ she explained _“I don’t think they’re aware they had us close by, so let’s try to keep it that way”_

**__________________________**

The Tyrell woman closed her eyes, leaning against the thick stone walls, they were cold, everything is cold in this torture hole especially if you stay for this long, denied of food, of water, of sunlight, of human connection, she grew weak, she heard a rumor of Cersei being locked in a cell as well, it gave her satisfaction, it gave her a reason to stay alive, to hear the news of her death, but all she could hear was the dripping of the sewers from the upper floor, she learned it was sewers water the hard way, she begged for the Stranger to make her death quick but that was denied as well, every time she felt her soul leaving her fragile body they’d bring her back, force her to eat, force her to drink, force her to live, if only they let you join her brothers!

Loras wasn’t any better, if they abstained from harming Cassia for being a Lady of high statues they didn’t hold back with him, everyday, his screams would haunt her, his sobs would make the walls tremble, she didn’t wish to know what they have done to him, she didn’t wish to imagine it, the only thing that kept both of them sane was when they were left alone, a knock on the wall, that’s the code, if it was answered with another it meant both were awake, she heard the knock, she dragged herself to the wall and knocked back _“Loras, are you alright?”_ the wife whispered tiredly _“Cassia… talk to me… I’m going insane”_ she could feel the pain with each word, the strange thing is that today, she didn’t hear him scream, she supposed he was numb, there’s nothing left for them to hurt.

_“Insane how?”_ she asked _“I keep seeing him in the corner, Cassia, he’s watching me”_ he whispered _“seeing who?”_ she frowned _“Renly, he’s come for me”_ the woman took a breath, everything about her was shaking, she felt a tear fall _“Loras Renly is dead, you buried him with your own hands”_ she reminded him _“maybe I’m dead too”_ he mumbled softly _“no, you’re just hungry”_ the woman insisted _“I’m tired, I’ll go to sleep”_ was the last thing she heard _“No! No, don't you dare! Loras! Wake up!”_ Cassia begged _“Loras I beg you don’t leave me!”_ she cried but the knight didn’t reply, she wept, screamed and cursed.

**__________________________**

The door opened, the light forced her to close her eyes, her tears still streaming “ _Cassia_ ” a familiar voice called for her, she opened her eyes once she heard the door closes, Lancel, she glared at him with your her eyes and cracked lips that once were as red as strawberries _“Cassia, what is it?”_ he whispered _“you should be here with us”_ her voice was trembling, even though she was whispering “ _what_?” the man frowned _“you should be here with us! You lied! You broke a promise to me! And now the only family I have is dying and I can’t do anything about it! You lying bastard”_ she screamed but Lancel placed a hand on her mouth.

_“No one knows I’m here_ ” he whispered _“please, I’m here to help you, confess of your crimes, confess and beg for the Sparrow’s mercy, ask the Mother for forgiveness, Cassia, this is not where you belong”_ he pleaded, she retreated to the corner and hugged her legs, the woman wondered how pathetic she looked, with the same clothes on her for only gods know how long, reeking, surrounded by her own filth _“you promised you’d protect me once, you told me you’d take me to Casterly Rock and Marry me if Cersei’s ever harm me! And you watch me being starved, you wouldn’t even let me die!”_ she whispered, not caring if he heard her or not _“Cersei is out, she begged for mercy and she took the walk of shame, Cassia, you don’t belong in here not for someone like Loras Tyrell”_

__

The former Lannister said, Cassia glared at him _“I’m not here because of him, I’m here because of your cousin, because of your brothers, because of you”_ she spat in his direction, nothing came though, her mouth was too dry but it’s the gesture that counts _“I’ve been doing my best to help you here! I even placed you next to your beloved Knight of Flowers”_ he said the last part diminingly, _“then get me out! Get us out! Let us go”_ she begged, weeping “ _you know I can’t do this”_ he sighed _“Lies! Leave the door open! It’s that simple!”_

He sighed _“i hoped to get sense into you, but i fear that’s impossible”_ he got up and left, She cried for him but he never returned, she knocked on the walls again, desperate for Loras but he never answered, she was alone, she didn’t know for how long but she was alone and Cersei was free to walk unharmed.


	5. A Light

Cassia heard a knock, her heart raced, even though she was so close to giving up but she crawled to the shared wall and knocked back  _ “I thought you died!” _ she whispered, both angry and happy _“I was but they wouldn’t let me, he wouldn’t let me”_ he whispered back _“What?”_ she frowned, it hurt, everything hurts _“I died but Renly came to me, Braiden with him, he said he would never forgive me if I leave you, I came back, Cassia he’s waiting for me! They’re waiting for us!”_ Loras spoke, he was happy, sadly she didn't share the feeling, the knight was losing his mind, she remained quiet _“Cassia?”_ the woman heard him speak again “ _yes_?” she replied _“have you heard any news from the outer world?”_ she sighed _“Cersei is out”_ she mumbled “ _and Margaery?”_ the woman sighed _“nothing from her”_

_“Do you think we’ll ever leave?”_ He whispered, yes, in body bags, where they’d burn our corpses and we will be forgotten, but she couldn’t say that to him, he’s barely holding on as it is _“Loras, I’m not mad at you anymore, you’ve done nothing wrong”_ she whispered softly _“I’ve done plenty of wrongs, I should’ve listened, when we get out I promise I’d listen”_ if, she corrected but the knight didn’t need to know that, she remained quiet for a while _“remember that time we visited High Garden? The four of us? Renly made us camp outside and gaze at the stars”_ she laid down on the cold filthy ground, staring at the ceiling, it was too dark to see the ceiling but she knew for sure that there was one.

_“I want to go to Dorne”_ Loras whispered _“Dorne?”_ his wife asked with interest _“Renly told me once everyone was accepted in Dorne, I’m no heir, I’m the third son, no one cares about a third son, let’s go to Dorne together”_ he told _“of course they care Loras”,_ “ _if they cared, they would’ve never left me to rot in here, but the truth is, my grandmother never saw me as anything but a foolish boy and a disgrace, I bet she’s glad I’m gone”_ she could hear the choked sobs of the knight, hers followed “ _you’re not a disgrace, you’re anything but that, your family loves you and I’m sure they’re doing what they can to get you out of here”_ she tried to seem as strong as she can, growing strong as they say in house Tyrell.

**____________________________**

Cassia heard her voice, a new one, Margaery’s voice, she was mumbling something to Loras and this was the first time she smiled in a very long time, she was laying with her back to the joint wall, too weak to move, nothing mattered anymore, Loras was seeming out of his mind more each day, that if days passed, she started drifting too, seeing ghosts of her beloved and her brothers, laughing, chattering, she enjoyed their company better if she must admit.

Then came the knock, she answered with another “ _Cassia_ ” he whispered, “ _Margaery got out, it’s only a matter of time now_ ” he stated, she opened your mouth to speak “ _Cassia, I know you can hear me, please, I need you_ ” he whispered “ _did she look alright?_ ” the woman whispered back, she heard him sigh _“she was dirty but alive, do you think we look terrible too?_ ” He asked “ _I think if they see us now they would be disgusted_ ” she mumbled “ _Robert would laugh, Renly would soak you clean and Braiden would roll in the dirt to match_ ” she added, a smile found her way on her dry lips “ _what were your plans with Braiden?_ ” He asked, she thought for a moment “ _we’d live in his castle and have four children; Steffon, Cassana, Myce, and a little girl, Nefera_ ”, _“I’d be their uncle too?”_ she smiled weakly, it hurt when she does _“of course you would Loras, you’re family whether you like it or not”_

**____________________________**

The doors opened at the same time, Cassia was dragged by two Septas, Loras was dragged by Brothers, she assumed it was time for the trial, they cleaned them both and gave them new clothes, they cut their hair, both of them, they placed them on a dining table and put a chicken in front of the married couple and water, clean water, _“eat, we’ll come for you later”_ one of the Septa's barked then they were left alone, she noticed Loras’s blood staining his robe, she tried to reach for him but he flinched “hurts” he mumbled, the woman nodded _“can you hold a weapon?”_ she whispered, he frowned his eyes to the ground _“it’s no use”_ she moved closer _“Loras! Look at me”_ she whispered, he hesitantly did as he’s told _“I need you to be strong, Loras we’ll never walk out of here alive, you know that right? we might as well die fighting”_

The man closed his eyes and nodded, she grabbed a piece of the chicken and started to eat, while Loras just sat and watched “ _Loras… eat_ ” she whispered, he tried to reach for the food but Cassia noticed him wincing and whimpering in pain with the movement, she frowned, the woman didn’t wish to know what they’ve done to him, not yet at least _“it’s okay”_ she whispered and took a piece, helped him to eat.

Then they heard their footsteps getting closer, she picked a chicken bone and held into it as if she was holding for her life, she hid behind the door and waited, Loras curled into himself and remained, she felt her heart leaving her body, she had one chance at this, if she screws it, they’re both dead, the door opened and two men walked, they were confused by only seeing one, the man turned to call for help but Cassia jumped on his back and placed her hand on his mouth, she stabbed him in the eye with the chicken bone, it went so deep that eventually the sparrow stopped struggling and he just fell on the ground.

She picked his weapon, a dagger, one is down, one is left, she told herself, the woman lifted her head up and looked at the other, recognizing the frightened green eyes _“I don’t_ _want to hurt you but I will if I must”_ she whispered at the lion who was clinging into his weapon of choice _“Loras, come”_ she ordered, the man stood his ground, “ _Loras_!” she said slightly louder grabbing his attention, she reached her hand for him and he took it gratefully _“go left, third door on the left, then right, keep walking straight until you see the light_ ” Lancel whispered, the Tyrell woman nodded.

Cassia took Loras’s hand and led him to where Lancel told her, Loras was struggling but he was quiet, it pained her to see him this way but they must keep moving, she walked fast, very fast, almost matching her heartbeat's rhythm, she opened the door, third door on the left, and shoved the man then followed, it was dark, and she didn't have the luxury of carrying a torch, she took right, they didn’t have shoes, both of them felt every stone and every rock they stepped on, but the couple had one chance, they either make it or die, Loras was quiet, he was different... when was the last time he spoke to his wife? To anyone besides the three words, he said today? She pushed the thoughts away, now is not the time.

They kept walking no matter how unpleasant it was, they kept going, And then Cassia saw it, the light, Loras didn’t say a word he followed, they walked faster and then, it was the breezing air of the night, she breathed it in gladly, allowing it to hit her face, she glanced at Loras who was silently shifting from one leg to another “ _is the pain really bad?”_ The knight nodded _“we’ll rest soon but you must be strong for me, we’re almost safe”_ Cassia whispered softly, taking his hand, she led him through the tranquil streets of the night, she saw a familiar place that was awfully quiet, one of Littlefinger’s brothels, they entered.

The place was completely destroyed, but thankfully, they left their affairs, clothes of all kinds, cloaks and few golden coins, she immediately undressed, and changed into one of the better gowns, she found shoes and she quickly wore them, Loras stood still almost as if he wasn’t anything but a piece of furniture, she found him clothes, a black shirt and trousers, they’d be enough for now _“come on, change”_ she ordered _“I can’t”_ he whispered, she furrowed a brow _“Loras this is no time for stubbornness”,_ _“I don’t want to look at myself, it hurts when I move, when I breathe, when I speak, I can’t”_ he muttered again, she sighed annoyedly, this was no time for the knight to be a flower!

_“What if you close your eyes and I dress you? I'll be careful”_ she said after a moment, running out of options, it was only a matter of time before they start looking for them, Loras nodded and closed his eyes shut, Cassia picked up the dagger and cut through the wool fabric, it fell short in the process, leaving the knight exposed, it was horrific, her jaws dropped wide open, there was barely any skin left on his back and chest, there was barely any place left unharmed, his arms, his thighs, any spot that could be hidden with clothes was mutilated, she immediately wiped the fallen tears, he needs the Baratheon to be strong, he was shaking from the cold, she noted, if she doesn’t move fast he’d get sick too.

Cassia hated herself so much for thinking that Loras was being a spoiled brat, he is brave and strong for going this far on foot, that he could still be moving while carrying all of this pain, she helped him into the shirt first, luckily it was loose, next were the trousers, last were the boots, she put on the fakest smile of all time _“we’re done”_ she told, he opened his eyes _“how bad is it?”_ she picked up a cloak and wrapped him with it, dodging the question _“we must keep going”_ she whispered and hid their old outfits, she took his hand and started moving.

**____________________________**

The Tyrell saw a wandering horse standing right in front of them with no rider, it was as if out of a dream as if the Mother gifted them mercy after all the prayers, The woman helped Loras mount then he helped her, she gave the order for the horse to move.

The city was dark and quiet, for the first time she saw it like this, it troubled her, but after what they've been through she wanted it to burn with everyone in it, they all stood and watched as they were taken, no one lifted a finger, the hate in Cassia's heart was too big to be ignored, Loras’s state only ignited the flame, he had his head on his wife's shoulder, his arms she held desperately, he said no word and neither did she.

**____________________________**

The ride to the gates wasn’t long but it was tricky, one must avoid being seen and must avoid falling off the horse, Cassia wasn’t a rider, Loras is, but she doubted that her husband was anything but a man in pain currently, broken, humiliated, mutilated, hurt and scared, she wasn't scared, Cassia was angry, she wasn’t hurt she was weak, they didn’t touch her the way they did to him, she didn’t need to be looked after like him, she was already broken when they had her, regardless the woman needed to look after him, for he rescued her from Joffrey's mercy, for Renly.

The mud gate had only two guards you noted, it was firmly closed, to open them they have to take down the guards and tear it open, Cassia doubt that it’s a one woman’s job, and the morning was soon upon them, she must act fast, she felt the man shifting behind her _“where are we?”_ He asked _“Mudgates”_ he buried his face deep into her shoulder for support _“why are we here? I thought we were meant to leave Kings Landing”_ he mumbled “ _where else we should go?_ ”, _“the hunting woods, there’s a gate there, Renly and I used to sneak from all the time”_ she nodded and changed the destination.

**____________________________**

Cassia wondered what was going on in the knight’s head, she wondered what happened to him, and why they did what they did, why she remained untouched, part of her thought of Lancel too, whether they hurt him or not, Lancel’s never done anything wrong, he was a good lad who found himself in a bad situation, she pitied him, but not as much as she pitied the two of them, riding on the stolen horse, facing the unknown, where are they even supposed to go? To High Garden? Would it be appreciated for the Tyrells to see their own in the state he is? To Storm’s end where Stannis’s men are probably residing? Or to Dorne, whatever would happen to them in Dorne? 

“ _Cassia..._ ” she heard a soft whisper, “ _yes_?” she tried to glance at the knight but it was too difficult _“I can’t ride anymore”_ he said _“we’re almost there Loras, please, we will rest when we get the hell out of here I promise”_ she replied _“I can’t, leave me and go if you must, I’ll only slow you down”_ he insisted, but the woman refused _“I’d never do that and you know it, can you last a little bit longer? We can camp by the thick bushes”_ he buried his face into the crook of her neck and she took it as a yes.

The Baratheon dismounted first, then she helped the knight off the horse, it’s been more than a day, their legs ached, Loras laid on the ground, while she wandered close by to find water and food, she found water but for the food, berries shall do, by the time the woman returned he was curled into himself and asleep, she sighed and sat beside him, waiting for him to wake up, but instead she fell asleep too.

He wasn’t there, her fiancé wasn’t there when she closed her eyes, he wasn’t there telling her she must be strong or remind her of a cheerful memory, nor were her brothers, they were gone, her ghosts had disappeared, she felt him moving though, Loras Tyrell, she felt him moving closer, Cassia opened her eyes and he was shivering with his head on her leg _“I know, I’m sorry”_ she whispered, oh how she would kill for the warmth _“are you hungry?”_ she asked, offering him the berries she found earlier, he reached to pick one but immediately stopped as he felt a shot of pain, she picked few and started feeding him and herself, then came the water.

_“Where are we going?”_ he asked once the two of them were done _“I don’t know, High garden or Dorne?”_ the woman asked, he whimpered as he moved closer for her warmth, she wrapped an arm around him gently “ _it would be nice to be surrounded by an army of your own”_ he added _“High Garden it is then, it’s closer anyways_ ” the woman agreed, the Tyrells can protect them, the Tyrells can keep them safe until they figure out what they should do _“they’ll think I’m pathetic, my family”_ the raven woman shook her head _“they’ll be glad to have you alive”_ it was True, that’s the thing about the Tyrells, they were different from her own family if it was Renly in Loras’s position Robert would get him out and shame him for the rest of his life and Stannis would just leave him to rot, if he can’t get out by himself then he’s no worthy of rescuing, but the Tyrells, they actually cared about each other.

The two rested for the night, it was dangerous Cassia was aware but they both needed it, and in the morning you rode again, Loras directed her towards the secret gate, it was difficult to find but it was there like he said, and it was unguarded, the moment they set a foot out of King’s landing was the moment she felt relieved as if all of the worries became smaller out of the sudden, she wasn't sure of how Loras felt, spending most of the time he spent asleep, the woman didn’t mind though.

**____________________________**

Two days passed before they stopped, before they saw a tavern, in a small village, they stayed out of the king’s road so they wouldn’t be spotted, Loras showed her the way, he’s been there Before, the village was quiet and small no one really left, so once they saw the couple all heads turned at their direction, the woman swallowed thickly, they daren't gaze at anyone.

The Baratheon woman dismounted her horse if she can even call him hers then she helped the other, the two of them walked inside you paid for a chamber with the coins they found at the Brothel as well as food, drinks and a bath, the woman at the bar motioned for another to show them the way, they followed her upstairs to a small room, the fire was already started which the knight welcomed gratefully, she prepared the bath for them and brought the two what they requested, Cassia kindly asked not to be disturbed and for your horse to be attended to, Loras was the first to go into the warm water, she thought it might’ve been a mistake seeing how the water instantly turned red, his eyes were shut, he didn’t wish to see what had happened to him so it was up to his wife to clean the dirt off of him.

He couldn’t sit still, she noticed, he’d wince whenever the washcloth touched his skin, or what’s left of it at least, some traces belonged to lashes, others belonged to cuts from a sharp object, some were burnt, some the woman didn’t recognize, she recalls hearing him scream in those damned dungeons but he’s never spoken of it, seeing him as this worried her, she could hear Renly screaming for their blood, she wanted the same, next she helped him out of the tub, sat him near the fire to dry, he kept his eyes closed as he sat, she respected his wish of being unseen, then it was her turn, she sank into the dirty warm water.

She felt every bone in her feet aching, she lifted it up to look at them, both were bloodied from their run out of the great Septon, and the boots did her no good, she scrubbed the dirt off of her body then got out, Cassia didn’t give herself time to enjoy the warm water which she missed for only the Seven know how long, instead she got out and wrapped herself with a towel then tended to the wounds, hers first, they were fewer and gave her time to think of a way to start with Loras’s.

The Raven one dipped the cloth into the alcohol and carefully rubbed it against his skin, he'd whimper and struggle but she soothed him the best she can _“we’re almost done”_ she lied, said after what seemed like forever, she treated his back and chest, remaining his thighs, she moved closer _“can you spread your legs for me?”_ the woman said softly, he struggled but he managed to do it, she tried to be as quick as you can be, he tried to sit still, tried being the keyword, she saw the birthmark Olyvar Frey spoke of, it was shaped like Dorne, it was the only spot that’s left untouched, she suspected they might’ve needed it as evidence.

And once the woman was done she wrapped the knight with his cloak so he can finally open his eyes and see what’s in front of him, the two shared a meal _“they cut off your hair”_ the knight mumbled as he took a quick glance at his wife, she nodded _“it’ll grow”_ the woman whispered, tried to comfort him _“we both look ugly now”_ she laughed _“first of all, we’re the most beautiful couple there is in Westeros, second of all, it’ll grow again in no time! Besides, you always praised the resemblance between me and my brother, now we match hairs too"_ The knight nodded with a slight smile “ _I’m sorry, I know I’m being a pain in your ass, I know you expected me to rescue you or something but I’m not strong, I never was”_ he whispered softly, she shook her head “ _Loras you’re the reason why I kept going all this time, you’ve been there for me now let me be there for you”_

_“It’s all my fault, you know? If I had listened-“_ he hugged his legs and she embraced him into her arms, careful not to cause any more damage _“you couldn’t have known, you are a good man who meant to see good in people and sometimes people are nothing but a disappointment but it’s not your fault, I promise”_ she whispered _“come, let’s rest, we’ll have to leave in the morning”_ the Baratheon offered him a hand which he gratefully took and both laid down on the bed, cuddling into each other’s comfort.

**____________________________**

It was strange, waking up into an actual bed, their heads resting on a pillow, it wasn’t as comfortable as the one in the red keep but it felt like they were sleeping on feathers compared to the cold floor, Loras was still asleep, whimpering and shifting, she caressed his hair softly, or at least what’s left of it, he woke up frightened, it took him a minute or two to remember where he was, he rubbed his forehead gently “ _feeling better?”_ He nodded _“I can move”_ she smiled, they got up and put on the clothes from earlier, helped him into his, the two walked downstairs and paid for a meal and a refill for your trip, then they saw them, they walked with their weapons and dirty woollen garments, asking for them, Loras's body was trembling, hers was too but it didn’t show, a hand on her glorious dagger, the woman was clueless on what to do.

It was late, they stood in front of their humbled table _“pardon us, by any chance you happen to be from king’s landing?”_ one said, they were four, she noted, they'd never make it with her fighting skills and Loras's inability to carry a weapon of his own due to injuries _“no milord, we came from the Bronzegates, my husband and I”_ the woman replied “ _and why isn’t your husband speaking instead”_ the man questioned, she guessed he’s the head of the group, because he's trembling the woman wanted to say _“my husband fell ill, it’s too painful for him to speak, the Baratheon army took our home milord, and the storms are too strong, we lost our boy milord, Cassan, he was four and had my beloved’s eyes”_ she gulped, grateful of her ability to lie so smoothly, Cersei always praised her for her many masks “ _and what is your business far away from home, woman?”_

_“We’re going to Dorne milord, we heard of a healer that might help my husband, return his voice at least”_ the man raised a brow _“where’s your hair woman?”_ Another roared _“I cut it, safer for the travel and easier”_ she faked a smile, ladies always knew how to fake a smile _“I’d ask you to join us and supper but I fear the coins aren’t enough and we must leave soon enough”_ the Sparrow nodded then walked away, buying the lies, she sighed in relief then reached for Loras’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze _“drink your ale we’re leaving”_ the woman whispered, he reached for it but his hand was shaking, spilling half of it, she quickly helped him with it then the two disappeared into the thin air.

They rode their horse to the Reach, hoping to make it in time, Loras holding onto the woman's cloak, his head on her shoulder as always, she guessed it was the less painful position, that day they stopped for nothing, they weren't safe, not until they saw them.


	6. A Life

They wore their armours proudly, made from the finest materials _“stop!”_ Both barked at them, they stopped “ _is this the reach?_ ” Cassia asked, a man nodded _“state your_ _business_ ” the other ordered _“we’re here for the Tyrells”_ they laughed _“and what business would two peasants such as yourselves have with the Tyrells?”_ Loras finally pulled his face from his wife's shoulder, he looked at them _“take us to the High Garden, now”_ his voice was low yet aggressive, part of the woman wondered if they recognized him even in his current state, because the next thing she knows is that his orders were delivered.

The Faith has no power in the Reach, if the Sparrows try to hurt them the Reach men would defend their lord and his wife, Loras clenched into the woman's stolen cloak as he whispered the directions into her ears, it’s been a while since she last rested, Loras shouldn’t be riding for that long but the man was determined that he shall not rest unless in the safety of his own castle surrounded by his brothers and his own kin.

**_____________________**

It took two days for them to arrive, the two friends were exhausted and so was the brown horse they were riding, Cassia can only imagine how much pain the man behind her was feeling, they were escorted by the guards of High Garden and they escorted them to the castle, both of them dismounted and continued their trip on foot, Loras and Cassia remained close to each other, the Baratheon's hand on the dagger for safety even though she instantly felt safe, while his were on her body for support, the halls were as beautiful as the woman remembers, they were taken to the main hall, her eyes wandering, and to no surprise, Willas Tyrell was on his father’s seat, sitting ever so gracefully, at first he didn’t recognize them, but then he did once he looked beyond the ragged clothes and the dirt of the road.

“ _Loras_!” he shouted as he grabbed his cane and rushed to hug his brother, Loras winced but he said nothing, he was safe, he hugged him back and Cassia was finally able to let go of her blade, not that she used it much in the first place _“fetch Garlan! And Lady Olenna! Tell them Loras is here!”_ he ordered his servants and within minutes they were there, Garlan joined the hug, while Lady Olenna patted the woman's shoulder _“I knew you’d bring him home”_ she told her _“we helped each other”_ the woman raised an eyebrow at her as if to tell Cassia that she should shut up and take the praise _“he’s injured, badly, I tried to help but he needs a Maester”_ the woman whispered, she nodded “ _Garlan help your brother and his wife to their room, Willas, call for the Maester, it’s been a long journey they must be exhausted”_

Within seconds the two of them were placed in the biggest room Cassia's ever seen, even bigger than Robert’s room back in King’s landing, and helpers came rushing from everywhere, they drew them a bath, brought them clean clothes, food of all kinds and the finest wine, she took a glass of wine instantly, enjoying the sweet flavour that can only be found in High Garden’s wine, by the seven Cassia's been dreaming of this moment for way too long!

Loras was taken care of while his wife was left to enjoy a bath, she had her eyes on him though, part of her kept thinking someone might hurt him, even with three is Maesters attending his wounds, even with his brothers hovering all over him, his eyes were shut, he was too scared to see the damage, part of her was grateful that they spared his face, even if the horrors he had witnessed in those dungeons were enough to leave a mark on that beautiful face, but time will help restore him, she wondered what she looked like, she saw a reflection of her earlier, she was so thin and her hair, it was gone, as short as a boy’s.

Then Cassia was left to rest with her husband, she laid down beside him, the bed felt like clouds, he turned to look at her, it was a struggling movement but he managed “ _thank_ _you”_ he whispered, the woman nodded _“you would’ve done the same”_ he nodded _“is it bad that I don’t seem happy?”_ she shook her head _“no one can ever be truly happy after what happened”, “they looked at me with pity, am I pitiful?”_ Cassia nodded with a faint smile “ _very”_ he chuckled a little _“what are we going to do now?”_ she shrugged _“for now we recover, then we avenge us”, “are you mad at me?”_ the woman reached for his face, caressing his face with tenderness _“you didn’t know, but in the future, consider that I might actually be right”_ he nodded _“I’ll listen, I promise.”_

_**_____________________** _

In the morning Cassia was summoned for a breakfast with Lady Olenna, she had a dress prepared for her, and a maiden to help her get dressed, it felt strange, for months she was wearing the same clothes and remained unattended, and now everyone was seeking her favour again, she requested that they don’t wake Loras today, let the poor knight get his rest, she wore the green dress with the golden roses, the silk flowing over her body with nothing to cling on, she followed the maiden to the gardens where Lady Olenna awaited for her, she breathed in the good scents of roses and flowers, letting the sun hit her face appreciatively, she smiled, being in the dark for so long made her appreciate the beauty of the things that she took for granted.

 _“Sit child, you look like a human skeleton”_ the elder woman ordered, and when Lady Olenna asks you to do something you do it, Cassia sat down and waited until she gave her the permission to start, she picked a piece of lemon cake first, remembering the correct eating manners, using her fork and knife like the good lady she is, she ate and ate, too afraid that this is nothing but a dream, that it would be taken from her again, she was given green tea next, she drank, then wiped her mouth clean with her sleeve, Lady Olenna watched _“I apologize, I must seem disgusting”_ Cassia mumbled embarrassed _“not at all child, you have earned your rights to eat however you wish, you’re aware you’ve been starved for months now, right?”_ she frowned but nodded.

 _“Would you mind telling me what happened to the two of you during that time and how did you find your way out?”_ she took a sip of your tea _“we were locked in those dungeons, they were side by side, I’m not exactly sure what they did to Loras, but he almost died way too many times, I as well, but they wouldn’t let us go, they would rescue us when we were close to death, I was left in the dark, a Septa would scream at me to confess, she’d offer food and drinks but I had nothing to say to her, I… Loras, I could hear him scream all the time, we talked to each other sometimes, we tried to remain sane, he’s not okay”_ her breath became shakier as the fozy memories made an unwelcomed appearance in her head.

 _“They took us out of the dungeons before the trails, to clean us, make us look proper, they locked us in a room, gave us food, it was when I first saw him, I stabbed someone, and Lancel Lannister helped us escape! Is he okay? We stole clothes, we stole coins and we rode, Loras showed me the way, my lady, he’s in so much pain_ ” Cassia tried to collect her thoughts, she had the idea but her words betrayed her, as if being quiet for so long made her forget how to communicate, Lady Olenna listened _“Were the accusations correct?”_

 _“We knew of Renly and Loras, truth be told I encouraged it, you know how much of a reckless wreck my grandson is, Renly grounded my grandson, and he was loyal to this family, I understand that boys have their fun under sheets as well, was he involved with that man whore?”_ Cassia breathed and affirmed it _“he didn’t know it was a trap, he was his squire”_ she defended _“a man throws himself at you from the very first day and it’s not a trap? Even you don’t believe it!”_ the woman said with so little care _“he was sad and he needed to relieve himself somehow”_ the raven-haired claimed “ _oh please! As if my grandson ever has anything but shallow feelings, he’s just a boy who thinks everything is a game, why else do you think he was fond of your brother? They both were fools who lived above the crowd, he’s driven by his ego and he refuses to use his head!”_

Cassia's facial expressions changed into something darker at the woman who wasn't concerned of her grandson's wellbeing as much as she was with proving that he's an idiot _“with all respect my Lady but if it wasn’t for Loras’s shallowness as you call it your granddaughter would’ve never worn a crown on her head, your family would’ve never kept their castle after Robert’s rebellion, and you would’ve been another house of Frey, disregarded, and shamed, Loras accomplished more than the three of your other grandchildren and at a younger age, and you know nothing of him to judge him or his feelings!”_

The Baratheon paused for a moment _“in the dungeons, he kept telling me of how you never truly saw him, and to think I defended you, you might be a Lady of high state but I will not accept your disrespect for a man who’s been through the seven hells just to return to his family! And I will definitely not allow you disrespect my brother or have you forgotten that I still have my claims to the throne, but I'm choosing not to make an enemy of your granddaughter”_ the woman went quiet, Cassia gulped, waiting for her to be beheaded “you have Robert’s sharp tongue, hidden underneath that mask of glamour” the younger one looked confused _“tell me, Cassia, what is it that you desire for returning my grandson?”_ she picked up her cup and drained the last pour of tea _“only what’s mine, Storm’s End and Cersei’s head”_ the woman gave her an approving look.

A servant ran towards the two women who were playing the game of cold war _“Lady Baratheon!”_ she said as she caught her breaths “ _Ser Loras is asking for you, he’s hysterical”_ she informed, Cassia didn't need to hear it twice within seconds she was on her feet behind the woman, The Lady entered the room and there he was, standing with a knife in his hand which he’s pointing towards a servant’s throat, threatening anyone who’d come near him, _“Loras, what are you doing?”_ the woman said calmly.

 _“They’re trying to take me back”_ he explained horrified, Cassia took a step closer _“no one is trying to take you”_ she assured _“they are! Cassia look! They’s surrounding me, they’re trying to take me! I’m not going back!”_ he yelled, he was indeed hysterical, the servant in hand was shaking and praying for his life _“and a fruits knife is ought to prevent that? Loras please, you’re scaring the lad! Set him free”_ it took him a moment to recognise what's happened, he untightened his grip, she was right, it was a fruits knife, not sharp at all, he grimaced and let go of the lad “ _I’m sorry”_ he said with the most apologetic look.

The lad rubbed his neck, still frightened _“it’s alright love”_ his wife stood in front of him, stroking his cheek softly _“please leave us alone”_ and with that the room was empty, she embraced Loras into a hug _“you weren’t there when I woke up... I had a nightmare, it felt so real!”_ she nodded understandingly _“I thought so too when I woke up first until Lady Olenna called for me”, “they must think I’m crazy and out of my mind”_ he whispered _“well, they have the whole fruits knife to help them with that assumption, but it's alright, going crazy is part of the healing”_

 _“How are you holding up?”_ Cassia faked a smile _“Loras I have a dagger strapped into my leg and I just ate like a true pig in front of your grandmother then snapped at her, I’m far away from holding up”_ he buried himself deeper into her neck, taking all of her scents _“Do I still smell like him?”_ he nodded _“now I have the hair too”_ he nodded again _“come, let’s go on a walk, I believe you’ll feel better in the sun”_ she pulled away and started helping him dress _“I will only embarrass myself, they already see me weak and mad”_ he complained _“and since when does the Knight of Flowers care about what everyone thinks?”_

He gave his wife a little smile, the two of them walked through the gardens and it was only a matter of time before the other Tyrells joined and soon Cassia was able to see a glimpse of the overconfident arrogant knight that her brother once fell in love with, and the gardens were filled with delightful sounds and waves of laughter. 

**_____________________**

They've learned of what they missed, Queen Margaery and Lord Mace remained in King’s Landing for safety reasons, but soon they’ll join their family in High Garden, the news of a dragon Queen was spoken of, a Targaryen and her dragons.

Olenna sought an alliance with her, in return she’d marry Willas, of course, house Tyrell would never give up the throne so easily, Garlan would be assigned as the warden of the Reach, Loras will have Storm’s End based on his wife's request, and Margaery would be gone to the new King in the North, Eddard’s bastard, Cassia wasn't very fond of the plan but she'd do anything to have her home back, to watch Cersei die, she also heard the news of Stannis's death and as she promised, she did not weep nor mourn him, Cassana would be rolling in her grave for the fate of her children, Stephon would weep for the last of his blood is a broken woman.

And wait is what they did, Margaery had arrived safely with her father, Loras was on the difficult path of recovery but he was improving each day, when the mother of dragons arrived, Lady Olenna was the first to invite her to High Garden, after what happened house Tyrell was never to leave the Reach’s safety, she arrived with the Stark’s bastard, Jon Snow as Cassia recalls, and after a much-needed rest it was time to discuss business, the Tyrells gathered at the table alongside with the Queen to be, the finest food and wine was presented, but no one really ate.

 _“I still haven’t gotten your answer of my offers”_ Lady Olenna said, the Queen leaned back on her chair _“you demand more than you offer Lady Olenna”_ she returned _“I offer an alliance, a strong one, an army and resources, our houses once fought side by side, and I wish to restore that”_ the woman with white hair smiled _“I already have an army”, “a hungry army is no use”_ Olenna commented _“I have dragons”_ the woman marked amused _“dragons can be killed by men”_ Olenna reminded.

 _“I don’t wish to be wedded, I will not bare more children and I will not be told who to marry”_ the younger told, Olenna nodded _“then name my grandson as your successor, after a long life, you’ll see there’s no one better at benefiting the people, and no smarter man to rule”_ the dragon woman shrugged _“I will consider it”_ Lady Olenna nodded unsatisfied _“what of the other offers?”_ the white-haired took a deep breath _“I cannot say for Lord Stark whether he would agree to marry Lady Margaery or not, but as far as I’m concerned you can have Storm’s End as long as they fight by my side”, “you’re Robert’s kin?”_ she added looking at the raven-haired “ _yes your Grace, the last legitemt Baratheon_ ” she looked at her _“your brother slaughtered my line”_ she shook her head _“your brother stole my brother’s betrothed, my brother fought yours in a battle and won fairly, the Lannisters did the rest”_ Cassia commented.

 _“How do I know you won’t betray me as your brother did?”_ Cassia breathed _“we are not our brothers, you have my alliance as long as I keep my home”_ the woman remained quiet _“you came so far, proven yourself of being neither your father nor your brother, don't you think I deserve a similar chance? the world is changing and the reign of women had begun, if we have no faith in each other then how are we to survive?”_

The woman looked at the Baratheon and nodded “ _makes sense”_ the Targaryen woman agreed to spare Cassia some soldiers and then they conquering Storm’s End, people recognized their princess instantly and cheered for her, she took her throne, the one her brothers once sat on, the one her parents once sat on, her husband by your side.

**_____________________**

_“My Lady, although you just arrived but there’s someone you should meet_ ” lord Varys began " _I believe he'll make your day slightly more delightful"_ Cassia looked tired, they've just finished attending to the wounded and analysing the damage “ _already? Let them in”_ within that, a man walked, and the hall that was so loud of the victors' screams went quiet, she could swear that she was hallucinating, it was as if young Robert Baratheon walked into the hall, she stood up and walked to him, inspecting him _“Lady Baratheon-”_ the man said _“my name is Gendry, the last bastard of Robert Baratheon”_ he introduced politely, her eyes focused on the details of his face and his body structure, maybe he’s not as huge as her gigantic brothers but everything about him screamed Robert.

 _“Gendry”_ she repeated then a smile appeared on her face _“you have your father’s eyes”_ she said softly _“Queen Daenerys gave me a legitimate name but I wish for your blessings and I’d be honoured if you allow me to get to know the last of my family”_ Cassia nodded _“of course! Come, feast with us tonight, I wish to get to know you better and introduce you to our people”_ the man gave her a smile and a nod.

**_____________________**

Cassia was seated at the grand table with her husband, Gendry by her side, and the nobles of Storm’s End surrounded her, they cheered for being free and for the future to be, all the courtesy left a small room for talking but she managed _“I’ve never been in a royal feast before”_ Gendry started as he noticed how everyone was eyeing him _“I’m sorry that my brother did you an injustice, I promise he has the good in his heart but the brain of a dead deer when it comes to decisions that benefit his family”_ the man gulped, his nervousness showing _“they hate me”_ Cassia picked her glass of wine, took a sip _“no they don’t, they fought by Robert’s side many years ago then by Renly’s, and you resemble them both in looks, for a moment I thought I saw Robert’s younger ghost when you walked in”_

 _“He sure has the black hair and the piercing blue eyes”_ Loras marked, although his tone wasn't very friendly, Cassia nodded _“we promised the Queen that we fight by her side, I need someone to lead our army, Gendry can I trust you with that?”_ she said after a moment or two as she took another sip, he swallowed thickly _“Me? Why not Ser Loras? He’s more experienced!”_ he said restlessly _“because we’ll stay here and rebuild what the wars had destroyed, it will not be an easy task I’m aware but I have faith in you”_ he nodded, if he's to take his place by the Lady's side he must prove himself _“alright, I’ll do it”_ she smiled with satisfaction _“Ser Loras will teach you everything he knows of leading an army starting of tomorrow”_

**_____________________**

They weren't able to sleep in the master chamber, Renly’s, it was haunted by the ghosts of the three, her old one from when she was a maiden is the one they settled for, Loras, however, wasn't fond of your latest decisions _“you made him the head of your army”_ he whispered _“the bastard who claims to be Robert’s, you made him your right hand instead of me, you insulted me”_ Cassia shook her head _“I made you my right hand”_ she informed _“then why did you pick him over me?”_ the woman sighed and sat down on her old bed, looked at him _“Loras, I’ll be damned before I send you back to King’s Landing after everything we’ve been through! I’d much rather burn by Daenerys’s dragons! And I need someone I can trust by my side, I need you to ground me”_

He scoffed, and sat by her side, thinking of her words _“I’ve never ruled before, I’ve always been only a toy in the hands of my brothers, only cared of my fate, I need help”_ she explained _“what makes you think I’m any better? I’m the third son, I wasn’t taught how to rule”_ she placed her head on his shoulder _“yet you ruled by Renly’s side whether the two of you admitted it or not, I need that, you see beyond today, unlike me and my brother, you pushed him once to be a better person and now I need the same”_ the woman whispered _“then I’ll start by saying claim the master chamber, you’re the Lady of the lands now and this bed is too small for my liking”_ she scoffed “ _not in seven hells, everyone who slept in it ended up dying tragically, I prefer to sleep in a barn”_ he laughed, it was true though.

**_____________________**

Gendry led the Baratheon army in the name of Daenerys Targaryen, luckily she didn’t go nor had to send her husband, what she heard is that King’s landing was completely destroyed, no lion shall ever rule, no dragons, no Night King, but instead it was Brann the Broken’s turn, she didn’t know the boy truth but he kept away from their lands and that's what Cassia needed, Gendry was named her heir to Stormlands, since Loras and Cassia were never going to have a family of their own, after all, they were friends framed in a marriage, they visited their tombs daily, Renly’s and Braiden’s, Cassia would tell them of everything they've done, some people thought of it as crazy but the Lady and Loras didn’t mind.

The period of their region was peaceful, where the Stomlands regained their strength, where their debts were paid and the people lived safely, with economic stability, and when their time passed, Gendry's era began following the steps of his aunt and her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware of how cheesy this fanfic sounds but I saw it sitting in my drafts and decided to share it and bless you with a very unnecessary weird fic! and it's based on a mix between the series and the books so don't look for accuracy here, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!


End file.
